Mission Vs Morals
by Lionesscreator
Summary: Shikamaru and Temari find themselves in a diplomatic struggle. Both captured and being as leverage for an oncoming battle. They must choose between, duty, self, and Nation. With only 24 hours on their side, they must choose quickly, before the choice is made for them. But it is easy to pick yourself and your Nation over someone you love?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi there! I know I haven't posted in forever- which I still no excuse and I want to get back into it! But here's something I wrote last year. I just wanted to post something to get the ball rolling. _

**_MISSIONS VS MORALS_**

Captured

He woke up to the sound of her distant voice her calling him, begging him to wake up and come back to the land of the living. If the haze clogging his head hadn't started to fade. Shikamaru would have thought the noise was nothing more than an annoying ringing in his damaged ear.

Everything seemed so far away and surreal to him. He struggled to pick up the pieces of reality. "Shikamaru wake up! You've got to get up!" His eyes eventually locked on her once he came to. "Get up!" what had happened?

She was tied up. He was tied up.

"T-Temari?…" his head was pounding from something he could barely remember. He was out on mission?..no this team was out on a mission to find someone... then in an instant, it hit him as he felt the memories flood back.

Everything was going fine, they had almost captured their suspect until…the movement of Temari struggling to break the rope around her wrist distracted his train of thought. it Probably combined with chakra.

Temari and Kankuro were passing though Rain Country when they heard the explosion. And what's the saying, curiosity killed the cat.

His eyes went back and forth. He didn't see the rest of his team. Did they get captured with him? and they were just kept somewhere else? what if they hadn't gotten captured. even though those odds seemed highly unlikely.

That explosion kickback from Temari's wind sphere was more powerful then what Shikamaru could have anticipated.

" Well if it isn't too obvious genius we got captured.." retorted Temari. He tried to reposition himself. The ropes were starting to make his limbs go numb. A stabbing pain in his upper thigh cut him short of any movement.

"Argh! Dammit!"

"Don't! If you move anymore or deepen that wound you could bleed to death. You have to keep the blade there." That was easier said than done. He looked down towards his bleeding limb. where an equally impressive piece of metal the likely the size of a small arm, attached itself to.

Great, this was just what he needed. "That counter was more powerful than I thought, I miscalculated big time, I should have held back."

"Well, I was the one who told you to do it. so that no fault to you."

"yea but still, we should have come up with another plan."

"Well, there's no use in arguing about it now..." Shikamaru slowly drugged himself up towards a hunched sitting position. He swallowed down a ball of pain. "Are you alright?"

He asked, finally getting a good look at her. She was covered in cuts and bruises. Hopefully nothing worse than that. the place was dark so he couldn't get a good look at her. She was closer to the explosion then he was. He did his best to get to her in enough time.

"Your shoulder and arm. Are they okay?". Her right shoulder had to be dislocated from the position at which it hung from her shoulder blade. not to mention Her left arm was no doubt about it broken. The bone threatening to break through the skin at any moment.

It was all in all a terrible situation for the two Ambassadors to be in.

"I'll manage." She said but it was hard to believe. "Shikamaru they are going to attack the Leaf...and use you as a pawn to get weapons. I overheard two of them talking about it. I don't know why, but they are trying to start some real trouble between the great nations. We can't let that happen."

A feeling chilled him to the bone, he was frozen. Taking all the information in. However, his stillness was not taken too kindly by the sand princess who needed this genius to come up with a rather fast escape plan if they planned on surviving.

"Hello? say something, Nara!"

"I know- I'm thinking….dammit." He looked to his right and left. he could see nothing, but you could never be too safe in any situation."Where are they now?"

"I don't know, they walked away a few minutes ago. I don't know when they will be back. They were right outside this tent. I can't sense anyone close for now. The wind is so still here, it's hard for me to sense any movement."

"…got it. Ugh, there's no real light for me to use my shadows either. it's like they knew who they were dealing with... can this get any worse." Oh how it can, as if fate itself were trying to test the duo. a shape light cut thought the darkness like a knife. blinding the two jouin "Ah fuck."

The strong odor of musks and meat entered the dry tent before the man did.

"Hey Itsuki, they're up!" This ninja had spiked red hair that ran to the middle of his back. He had white cloth wrapped around two large forearms. He was a foul man, in booth looks and hygiene. "Itsuki, get in here!" Itsuki… that was the ninja who they were following.

"Why the rush Giichi? They aren't going anywhere." The man called Itsuki entered. he was by far more put together than his crazy red hair friend. He swiftly brought a chair in to sit on, a white hood covering most of the features on his face.

Itsuki one seen eye cast a long gaze over the two. as the duo froze waiting for what would come next.

"What is this?" Shikamaru asked the man who he, not so long ago had on the run. Itsuki paid him no mind. instead, his attention on more so on Temari who had somehow managed to loosen the bind on her ankles

"Looks like we got a mover. Why didn't you tie her arms tighter Giichi?"

"They're already broken. I didn't see the point."

"Don't be so naïve." Temari was dragged away by her feet. Giichi took both of Temari limbs and began to tie them behind her back. It was very painful. This pain was unbearable, but the sand princess would not let them know. She would grind her teeth and bite off her tongue before she would even let out a whimper. If that wasn't uncomfortable enough the men named Giichi was getting too close for comfort as he leaned in to smell Temari dirt-covered hair.

"Mmm, damn being in the Land of Assassins for so long. You forget what a real woman smells like..." He played with her hair, touched her skin. almost melting in her amora. He spared no hesitation to grab her waist, almost as if to hug her. Without thinking Temari head-butted him.

"Don't touch me!"

"Damn bitch!" Giichi grabbed his bleeding nose staggering away from her. It wasn't the hit that took him off guard. "I was only being nice!"

"Ha!" Itsuki laughed out. it startled both captives. " Don't be hurt, some women just can't be handled so easily my friend."

"Shut the hell up Itsuki!" Pissed Giichi made his way back towards Temari with both fists balled. The gesture quickly got Shikamaru seeing red.

"Hey back off!"

"Don't worry yourself Giichi just fooling around-"

"well, you're buddy going to have a problem with me if he doesn't back off!"

"A threat coming from a shadow user who can't use his shadows, hmm sounds like an empty threat to me."

"Giichi, Itsuki? What's going on?" Itsuki removed himself from his chair and Giichi quickly separated himself from Temari. A smaller man- compared to the size of his voice- pushed passed the two men.

"Nothing Yuuko. we were just checking on them for you" Itsuki didn't hide the slight irritation in his voice.

"You two go keep watch, I'll take it from here."

"No problem." Itsuki walked out with no hesitation. Giichi on the other hand still wore a grudge as he and Temari shared glaring looks.

"Why are you still here?"

"Uh…sorry, Yuuko. You sure you don't need me here as back up. I'm finding these two are trouble. Maybe we should separate them. I can take her off your hands. After all, we just need him."

"No need," he simply waved his head. "Go. I've got things from here."

"Right…"

"Sorry if my comrades caused you any problems. I was hoping they would have made your stay comfortable. oh, where are my manners, I'm Yuuko Yukoni. and by the looks of you, twos battered faces you want to know why in the hell you're here. That my friends is simple, you were picked for a business transaction with the Village Hidden in the Leaves"


	2. Chapter 2

**_MISSIONS VS MORALS_**

The broken promise

What the hell? Was the only thought that ran thought Shikamaru head. This man couldn't be serious, there was no way. Yuuko closed the tent flaps, leaving the three of them in darkness.

Yuuko put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a lighter. "Sorry, my lighter died on my last week, so I borrowed yours. I hope you don't mind." Yuuko exhaled a large cloud of smoke before speaking "Right right, I'm sorry I didn't even give you a reason to WHY you are the transaction. Simple, we are just asking for the payment the Hidden Leaf owes us."

"what owes you? What the hell are you talking about? And how the hell are you?"

"I told you im-"

"Yuuko Yukoni, yea I got that part buddy. Now, Why does the Hidden Leaf owe you anything?"

"Right, well as you very well know my group is from the Land of Assassins, we are the unofficial keepers of the peace. And believe it or not, WE are the good guys. You see, my friends and I, our job is to keep the Nation's most dangerous ninja away from civilians villages."

"Congratulation, do you want an award for that?" Temari interjected. She was over this man whole walk around the issue technique. Does he really think they can't sense that's something off?

"No, but as I said, we are owed. Now Weapons would be nice, but as I think about it compensation would be better. I mean for all the dangers I and my men put yourselves through to make sure these killers don't get out wreaking mayhem in the streets, doing the unwanted dirty odd jobs other countries are too cowardly to handle themselves. You'd think the other nations would be more grateful."

"And you think you're just owed that?" Shikamaru eyed him, trying to figure out this game.

"Well yes, it was a written agreement actually."

"written agreement?"

"Yes, between Hiruzen Sarutobi and myself." What?! Why would the Hokage make any deal with a person who works in the lands of Assassins? and not only that but a backward man with his OWN sense of justice" Hmm, I can tell this information is before your time, do you younger generation know anything about your country hidden past?" Temari and Shikamaru said nothing " I'll explain before the tension between the Sand and the Leaf escalated, the Hidden leaf was in-no pun intended- deep waters with the Land of Waters."

"Land of Waters?" both jounin shared a glanced, as they listened to the Yuuko information.

" Sarutobi had doubled back of a few promises he had made the Land of Waters Daimyo. So in return, the Daimyo cut off any trade to the village Hidden in the Leaves. They lost food, clean water, and extra supplies. Ideally, it wouldn't have been so hard for your village if it hadn't been for the Nine-Tails attack that happened a couple of years earlies. The village was still under reconstruction, supplies, food and water were in high demand. And the Hokage had to feed his people."

"And you're telling me they couldn't ask another village for help?"

Yuuko laughed.

"hmm, with the way relations were run between the villages they were by themselves. Sarutobi knew he had to do something, but not many people would help. You know, given the risk of a counter-attack for a man who didn't always keep this word. So he requested help from the land of Assassins, who contacted me. Let just say we did a few dirty jobs, killed a man here, framed a royal there and threatened a few lives and then presto! full trade with zero restrictions was granted." as he clapped his hands together dust filled the air. he waited for it to settle before he continued. "we lost good men, husbands, brothers, sons. No to mention the cover-up for those killings cost a good penny, how else are you going to keep the scared and scorned mouths closed?

" Hmp, so now we are in your debt."

"A mans word is his bond, is it not."

" But why ask for it now? And why go through all this trouble?" voiced Temari. the risk just didn't seem worth the hassle. " Do you really think you're about to get away with this unscathed?"

"Why yes, actually I'm glad you mentioned that. Now, don't get me wrong i'm just like the next man, I don't want conflict, believe me, my job is to END all conflicts. I had asked Sarutobi numerous times to give me what he owes. And he was just about to do it- But then You and your people killed him during the attack on Konoha."

"Me?" Temari voiced curiously. How could he know she was apart of the attack that happened years ago? She never wore her headband while she was on missions- a basic way to save your identity and life if you ran into the wrong people.

Glass grey eyes looked to Temari. Yuuko couldn't help but wear a smile on his face at the look of her confusion.

" Well, could you imagine my surprise when my men went through your things that they'd find a sand headband in your possession? Not to mention a very very important Scroll involving the Sand and land of Lighting. It looks like you guys have some recent incidents causing a major stained in the relationship. one would say...war worthy. With signed and sealed information like that. Not just any ninja has the responsibility to carry information like that. So that tells me, you're one of the higher-ups closets to the Kazekage? i might even say, his right-hand women. I mean your name was on the document too, Temari of the Sand."

Smartass. This man was really rubbing Teamri the wrong way. She stopped pressing any further, she couldn't risk it.

" That was a lovely story, and your deductive reasoning skills are impressive. But that still didn't answer the question of why the hell you're going through all this? you know this won't end well for you. so you'd might want to double back and reconsider." Yuuko walked over, cigarette still in his mouth. his foot pressed down on the metal sticking out of Shikamaru leg. "Argh...bastard."

" fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice shame on you, fool me three times well…Now I have the right to have it out for that man right?" boy this guy was a character and a real pain in the ass. " look I didn't want this to have to come to this but, fair is fair. I lost great man, supplies, and most importantly MONEY. Still, I put my men to work, horning my word. it may be an unfair justice, but its still justice. I hate that it had to come to this.'

"So what is your plan? A simple trade-in or a life for a life?" Shikamaru cutting the bullshit. He's toying with them, and he knows it. One of them is as good as dead, and he needs to figure out quickly who, so he can find a way for both of them to get out of it alive. he already knew he was a target because he was from the Leaf, but knowing Temari identity...now that made it even worse. it's not like he could lie and say she was just some women caught in the crosshairs.

"At first, that was what it was going to be. I contemplated killing you, but I tried getting my hands dirty, it's time for someone else to take the heat if you ask me. My plans HAD to change when we got an extra captive on our hands. What I thought was going to be a real pain in my neck was actually my saving grace!" Yuuko kneeled between them. he reached over and dragged Temari by the shoulder to bring her closer. " You might want to hear this. But how does starting a war sound?"

"w-what are you saying, are you crazy?!" Retorted Temari.

"crazy no, practical yes. Everyone knows wars are the best way to make money when your men or professions is in high demand. Why wars for Assasianis is a field day and a PAID day. Nations don't want to lose their own men if they don't have to. Let's be honest time has been little borning since the chunin exams, and with all these fake-real alliance agreements."

"what your suggesting ins completely crazy and will not happen!"

"As you said yourself, you can't trust a person from the land of Assassins, especially one with my sense of justice." he took another drag from his cigarette. the tips of his fingers were starting to turn the color of ash. "Now I've come to you two tasks. its simple one of you will be framed for killing the each other. it's really a brilliant plan! despite what you say you are Shinobi you have a duty to your nation to protect it at ALL cost. so the Leaf crossed the Sand or the Sand the Leaf. however, you want to word it. Do you honestly think a crime like this a go looked over? an attack on the representative is an attack on the Nation itself. and let's not be dumb and act like Nation don't go below the belt to get even when they feel they have been wronged."

"You're batshit crazy."

"Call me what you want. I promise a good murder can change all that peace -alliance crap. Now, I don't know about you. But I'm beat. You have 24 hours to decide. I'll be checking up on you two tomorrow to see how progress is going, remember you only have 24 hours."

**Reviews**

**Simone137, Thank you for the review. I hope these next few chapters will be something different to read.**

**Welo1210, Thank you for the review, I can't wait to update this story soon.**

**Aynaziz, I will be and thanks for the review. Tell me what you think so far.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_MISSIONS VS MORALS_**

The Coming Hours

The dust floating in the air restricted the pair's breathing. The weight of each particle could be felt hovering mid-air in the room. The silence was surreal. What in the hell just happened. This was sure one hell of a situation to be in. And right before the weekend.

"Damn, something told me to take a pass on this mission, what a drag…" Shikamaru shifted his upper body so that it leaned halfway against a wooden box. His body ached, he had no feeling in his leg. Maybe that was the only good soaked the side of his black jeans. Making a flattened impression of where the red crimson stuck to his skin.

"Hmm, that sounds like you." Temari looked at her torn attire. Though she really couldn't see anything. It was the dead of night now. The darkness of the tent only reflected the gravity of the situation. "So what are we going to do? You heard that manic, he's trying to start the next Great Ninja war for shits and giggles."

Eyes looking towards Shikamaru, she waited to see where his head was at. He had to be thinking of a plan an escape. "Well, everybody needs a hobby, don't they. What's this tension between the Sand and Land of Waters?" his voice was dry and distant. The man was drained, who wouldn't be. His team had been following that Giichi for three days tracking him down. All this work, and to end like this, what was a joke.

Some greater being had to be messing with him right now. And to get Temari caught in this mess too. ugh...

Temari blew a strand of stray hair from the center of her face. " If I tell you then I'd have to kill you." She hunched over, there was no need to wasted good energy-or what remaining energy she had left- trying to scoot over to find something to rest against. Temari's shoulder and arm screamed from the slightest of movement. With her adrenaline gone, she prayed to lose feeling in both limps soon.

"So by that response, I guess you weren't going to tell me?" As if now was really the time or place to try to discuss the matter.

"It's Sand business, nothing the Leaf needs to be involved in. " meaning nothing she had to open up to him for.

"Well by sociopaths terrible pun, I wouldn't want to be involved in it anyway." she rolled her eyes. knowing he couldn't see her. Though she'd do it whether he saw her or not.

"like I said The Leaf does not need to get involved."

"Then why'd you asks?"

"Unfortunately for you, I can't help because the Leaf has ties with the Land of Waters. So if it's anything involving them it involves me too." Shikamaru could instinctively feel a reflecting comeback brewing. why not cut to the chase, because they don't have time. " please, I don't need the attitude Tem, just a simple explanation would suffice."

"I don't have an attitude. But someone with the metal in his leg sure does. You're welcome by the way."

"For what?"

"Saving you and your team's ass." Is she really going to throw that at him? and now? of course, she would this is Temari were talking about. She loves to jab at him with everything she has. How troublesome.

"We had it under control." he retorted.

"Sure you did." The remark rolled off her tongue. Like a person, whos said the saying time and time again. Which she has...

"Hey, what were the odds of him being a skilled wind user- not to mention a damn human suicide bomber those type of ninja aren't around that much."

"Yea an impressive wind user that also has three changes in chakra nature."

"Hmm, that sure was one hell of a thing for Tsunade to leave out in the overview."

" she probably knew your lazy ass wouldn't take it."

"Ha, you wouldn't be wrong there. This bites."

"You Leaf sure like to go in headfirst."

"You should talk with that hard head of yours."

"Shut up."

"This cute talk is fun and all but it's wasting a lot of needed energy both you and I barely have." a pause came, between the two's banter.

"keeps things…as close to normal as things can be in this situation." Temari finally retorted "How's your leg?"

"Peachy... I can almost not feel it" the sand kunoichi almost found herself envious.

" Don't move as much. It'll keep whatever blood you have still in."

"trust me, I don't plan on doing backflips anytime soon." Shikamaru laughed aloud, what else could he do? it was a fucked up situation, either way, you looked at it. they were screwed. but after his laughter fell on a deaf remark Shikamaru grew concerned. "Tem?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that it's so...girly."

"It'll grow on you."

"…It was Sand ninja."

"Huh?"

"Sand ninja…some stupid genin that caused this mess we're in. They were returning from a mission from the Land of Waters, it was there first mission alone, a simple D rank mission. They had placed some boobie traps around their camp to catch food. Well, their trap caught a kid and messed him up pretty badly. I guess they panicked and instead of getting help they left him there. They probably thought he was a nobody or I don't know. That kid was found a day or so later, he died of complications of his injuries. He was the Water Daimyo youngest son."

"Shit…."

"Kid couldn't be more than 12 or 13. It's terrible really. So despite what you may think of me stalking you I wasn't. I was returning with orders for Gaara. And no asshole has those orders"

"what's the situation?"

"An eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth. Those kids were idiots for leaving him to die, but they don't deserve to die either."

"They were scared."

"yea..."

"So what are your options?"

"What do we really have? that grieving father- the family will want some sort of payback."

"servitude?"

" Doesn't matter….we all know how that will end. The man lost his son, it doesn't matter what those genins do. They will be in debt to that man for the rest of their lives. If he doesn't want to take it himself."

"Gaara wouldn't let that happen."

"I know, but if the Water Daimyo doesn't get revenge for his son himself, he'll just get someone else to do it. I mean how can we really fix something like that? Peace is all good and dandy until loved ones are involved."

"I see..." it made sense this was not a good look for the Sand, and if they get out of his alive. Shikamaru is sure he'll be hearing about it from Tsunade herself. "Thanks for the depressing information."

" Well you wanted to know, and that sulky attitude if yours was starting to piss me off ."

"I thought we were in agreement to tell each other everything."

"everything? how touchy for you Nara. You need to get out of the moment, your feelings get too involved."

"I won't argue with you there, I have been known to be a softy. but that what couples. they confide in one another."

" We're friends. Okay." there he goes, again...trying to solidify something that could never happen. How many times did Temari have to tell him that their casual hookups meant nothing? Just two young people having fun. nothing official about that. They couldn't!

"Wow I've been demoted to a friend, at least I make sure to see my friends. " that shot was fair. she had been avoiding a lot lately. But she had her reasons, and she didn't have the heart to face him with that.

" Does it really even matters now Shikamaru? Really in a time like this?!" she lost it, she was mad at him. He didn't need to remind her of the gravity of the situation because she felt it the moment she regained consciousness. she was trapped, and with a person, she had grown to truly care for. This was her- any Ninja worst nightmare.

"I wish that wasn't the case but we both know better. Listen This bastard is going to use everything he has against us. And his deck is damn high already."

"…i..i know..."

"Look we can get out of this Tem, but we need to think and stay clam, throw out every plan every possible scenario out there."

"Shikamaru we only have 24 hours ...as soon as that sun rises. Hell, we both might as well be dead already and not even know."

"If there's one thing I learned about Yuuko, is that he's not bluffing. what he says, he's going to do. we just have to change his mind."

"You think that brain of yours can come up with some type of foolproof escape plan?" Temari didn't doubt Shikamaru or his mind. the man was a genius, but with his condition and half blood drained body. It would take everything out of him to stay conscious in the next few hours.

"It has to if we both plan on getting out of here alive."

**Reviews**

**Guest- Thank you for the review, the hard parts are yet to come! Stay tuned.**

**Laellin- Thank you for the review. I thought it would be an interesting concept, we both know Shikamaru and Temari would die for their nation. But it has to be impossible to think of that then your lover is directly involved.**

**STAY SAFE AND INSIDE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_MISSIONS VS MORALS_**

Hour One

"Man, I got nothing here." voiced Giichi, as he rummaged through the content of Shikamaru's satchel. Itsuki found himself not entertained with stealing others useless junk unless of course valuable weapons are involved. "What a waste. And these where the ninja that were tracking me for the last three days. You'd think they have something more interesting on them!"

"The Sand too?"

"Naw, just the Leaf, the Sand Ninja tagged on at the end. They made it more fun that was for sure. That sand kunoichi preventing me from using one of my special Jutsu."

"Well all your missions can't be fun buddy." voiced Itsuki as he took a drag from one of Shikamaru's cigarettes. "Remember when the squad use to cause hell on other villages, just for the shit of it."

"Don't I, that was good times." voiced Giichi as he cleared the strayed red hair from his face. "Hey Yuuko! what's whats the next step in the plan. We captured a ninja from the Leaf." what was next in the plan, so far everything had gone perfectly according to Yuuko. The hidden Leaf village played so easily into their hands, it almost seemed like they are getting set up.

Yuuko stood across from his men, leaning against a table and going through the content of the scroll meant only for the eyes on the KazeKage. "You said there were three of them at first right Giichi?"

"Yea, but I'm sure from the blast they all went to smithereens! And if by chance they did survive. They had to be badly hurt. they were all 50 meters within my explosions distance. The wind cyclone did a good job reflecting the impact, but I doubt it was enough to save them from any damages. I mean the chick nearly got her arms ripped off." Giichi let out a hearty laugh, as he scratched the sides of his rounded belly.

"Still, I want you two to go back and check for survivors, understood?"

"Right Yuuko" voiced Itsuki. Giichi on the other hand, through the request, was a waste of time.

"Alright, it seems like a waste if you asked me, boss, I know the ninjas are as good as dead. but if you insist."

"I do, Giichi and I also insist you stop eating your damn body weight in food every day. Man, you're turning into a damn pig right before our eyes."

"Hey! I only put on a little weight!" he defended, and what was a man to do? Life had been so boring lately, no battles no wars, the only thing Giichi found worth this effort these days were eating and women.

"A little 100-pound weight-"

"Shut it Itsuki!"

"Now now now, men we are better than that aren't we? Giichi I only said that because you are a member of my time, if not. I could care less what you do with yourself."

"yea...whatever." the red hair ninja ross to his feet. "I'm going to take a piss." Itsuki watched his teammate walk his way out of sight.

"Really, of all the men to still be left in the Squad was his annoying ass."

"Annoying he might be, but he is also talented." Yuuko scratched the bottom of his chin " He'll run out of his luck sooner or later, that or his heart will give out on him, either way."

"Hmp, anyways back to what he said. so what is the plan now that we have our targets? It won't be long until words get out that he and the Sand princess is missing. Shit, the whole Great Nations might come down on your ass. which... I'm not opposed to."

"I gave them an ultimatum. And if my suspicions are correct this will be a very interesting thing to watch."

"Why?" asked Itsuki, still making love to the cigarette that was in his mouth. He raised a brow when Yuuko flashed a bottle of pills at him. " Pills?"

"Not just any pills. These pills serve a specific purpose. and I'm delighted to see them in our Sand Princess possession." the laid back killer still looked at his boss like he was crazy. " Don't worry, you'll see what I mean in a few hours."

...

"No that won't work."Shikamaru rebutted another one of Temari's ideas.

" Well, then I have nothing since I apparently can't come up with any good plan." The Nara clan member could hear the frustration in her voice. As Temari leaned against the wooden pole that stood in the center of the tent.

"No it's not that." he stated, " It's a good idea, but it can be circumvented if Yukon decided to change his mind."

" And we can't wait on the others that's for sure."

"Not only that it'll be expected. I mean, that guy seems smart. he has to know the calvary will be on his ass."

"That's if the calvary finds out in enough time. That blast was bad Nara. Are you sure everyone got away in time." Shikamaru paused for a second. did he tell Kiba and Lee in enough time to take over? Running it back through his head, he was sure he had. But overthinking can be a bitch...maybe he didn't want them in enough time. The only thing he did know was that he had to get Temari out of the way. That was what occupied his thinking at the time. Dammit. "Look, don't worry about it, I'm sure they're fine-"

The Sand kunoichi launched forward, ducking her head in her chest. "What wrong?"

"...n-nothing." he watched her curiously, but it was dark so the expression Teamri wore on her face couldn't be seen by him.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Question, do you still smoke?"

"Yes, but twiddle dee and twiddle dumb have my scathel so I'm smokeless right now. Why you asks?"

"...Nothing."

"You know you're starting to piss me off with all that nothing going on over there."

"Hmp, you're starting to sound like me. Stay in your lane, Nara." Temari had manged to clam her breathing. The nagging in her throat had subsided, for now. But she knew it would come back soon.

"I can't help it when I feel you're trying to drag me in yours." and he would call her troublesome, what the hell was he being? she didn't need to see his face to know he wore a stupid smirk on it.

"And you call me troublesome."

"Ahat's because you are."

"And you're a pain in my ass."

"Mmm, you've called me worse-"

"Nara stay focused! or is that metal in your leg making you go crazy?"

"Trust me Tem, I am. I'm just stuck right now thinking... of all the dangerous situation to be in, I had to be in a life or death one with you." it was a bummer, and she knew exactly what he meant by this. "I'm going to get you out of here, don't worry."

"Don't sell yourself Shikamaru. Don't even think that."

"I'm just being realistic."

"Realistic to what, we're both fucked here! and if you think I'm going to let you sacrifice yourself for me. You can think again. Shikamaru you don't have a choice you're getting us both out of here got it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And besides the last thing we need is the Leaf and Sand fighting again. Because you know that is what they'll do."

"So it's like you said, we're both fucked." leaning his head back against the wooden box. Temari could hear the strain in his breathing.

"You need to rest."

"It's fine."

"As much as I want to believe you, I don't."

"Hmp, I hate to tell you that you're not too better off than me." which she wasn't, but still she didn't have a piece of metal sticking out of her leg.

"We'll take shifts, you rest first, I've got you for a few hours. We have 24 for them after all."

"Please, can I persuade you otherwise?" he voiced, knowing her answer already. She was too damn stubborn.

"No. now sleep before I knock you out my damn self."

"Fine."

"I hope you're dreaming of an escape Nara."

**Thank you for the last reviews, and follows. Sorry, I took a pause from this fanfic! hehe! ( in my naruto voice!)**


End file.
